User talk:Rhhh/Archive 1
Oh hey at the moment i have the highest status on this wiki, other than a guy called funorb but he hasn't logged in for a while, so if you need help talk to me or goodison goomba. Nice work with the pictures, what program do you use for that? I don't spose you know anything about the jagex game squares do you? Anyway thanks for your edits keep up the good work... check my pages when i've made them because you could really help and add images. If you want to know what pages currently need the most work let me know! Whovian39 16:37, 30 May 2009 (UTC) oh no i meant like how do you keep them as animations? When i move upload them they turn to still pictures! How do you make them move?Whovian39 17:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) How do you save them as gifs? Na i've tried that before and it makes no difference could it be something to do with my computer? Well i use firefox i'd have thought that would work. I suppose. Btw way what do you want me to do with the monaco page? What goes with the wiki? Ok what did you do and what do you want me to do? lol Yeah sure what do you want on it? oop g2g b bak in 30 mins let me know about your signature when i get back. In the meantime goodison goomba can help you with any queries or media. I'm back let me know when you have decided about your signature. Also beware any recent accounts made because theres this guy who seems to be out to get me called JagexFan or Whovian38. Any users you see vandilising a page i have made or a page that relates to me let me know because i realy want to just have a straight conversation with this guy but he just keeps vandilising then running. Welcome From GG This is Goodison Goomba! Welcome to the wiki and thank you for your work! I can help with the wiki skins as I have already had some practice. Please post on my page with your ideas and I will try them out! I would but Whovian39 doesn't seem keen on combining pages... Explain what you did to me... It might be the moving image i've never seen a moving signature before... Btw i'm fine with merging pages as long as they are not games Hey just noticed your comment on my msworld post. thanks! Do you know any other videos of old games we can no longeer get onto? Btw whats a donor on msworld? Umm only really want real like videos of old jagex games that are unavailable. What are you donating on msworld? Oh ok could you ask him if he could send me the game? My email mechscapefan@live.co.uk i like the new signature Hey just wanted to say gratz on finding out about steel sentinels on that thread. That is a great help to the wiki. By the way just posted another reply if you wanna look. Right 1. For your signature make a page called Template:Signatures/Rhhh4. Then copy the code for your signature (the one that works) into that. Then where you customise your signature in options put . Then it should work! Also i'm ready now do you want another game? If you want to join the group join here! If you want to add the wikia page do it here (it hasn't been up for 48 hours yet but once it is we'll start adding stuff)! Also there is a stream at http://www.youtube.com/stream?u=TheJagexWikia&i=0 I'll arange times for when we can all log in and then post it in the news. Hey nice work on that vertigo picture, shall i start on the pages i sent you on msw? Hmmm... run me through what you did for your signature. Also i'll start on the pages tomorrow. Browser Which internet browser do you use to view the wiki? Yeah sure go ahead! Run them past me before you post them so i can just check them over! Happy Birthday!!!! Look in the news and look at the little message at the top of the screen! I hope you enjoy your birthday!! Lol Happy Birthday!!!!!!!! Bachelor fridge Hey i was just wondering where'd you hear it called bachelor fridge? Hmmm... interesting tell ren i said good work because i get the feeling he doesn't listen to me, i really think he doesn't like me! I asked him if he did once and he didn't reply... well good find anyway whoevers it was! Userboxes Can you just check some of the new userboxes to see if the templates mess up for you. They use the format that did not work before but they seem to work on my computer. Respected users Hey we have just set up respected users and you and WCD are definately deserving! We haven't come up with the benefits yet but you can put the template on your page the wiki formattings gone funny but i'm sure you can find the template! Signature Great i like it! Well done on getting it working what were you getting wrong before? Lol well i'm glad you got it working now! I like it! Userbox I have managed to fix the problem with your userbox that you made as you had written: |id-s = Yellow. This was telling the wiki to set the font size to yellow, which it struggled to do! I have added your templete into the base membership one as well, just use or similar. If you want me to delete the old ones, I can happily do it now they are moved. Also, make sure you read up on my blog post! CHECK YOUR EMAIL~ ~ Ok i'm not sure if your on holiday but regarding that email i have set up a section in the Community portal please leave your comments there! Hey lol i only just got back from holiday a few minutes ago lol! What sort of problem are you having logging in? Oh yeah that, i keep getting that too on certain funorb games - i can't get onto kickabout, tourquing or bouncedown on this computer. I submitted a bug report with no response and i tried changing my java options but nothing happened. I'm sure funorb will fix it soon though - i hope! 0_o Nice work, not really sure what you mean by my account code but oh well, good find! Also check my blog =] Hey why don't we asll join the Jagex wikis stream its easier to talk there! The link is http://www.youtube.com/stream?u=TheJagexWikia&i=0 Hmmm thanks! It is only for runescape though, hmmm i wonder what login they used/created... MechScape world I didn't know that you are Rick Astley on MechScape World. I've seen a lot of your post long time ago. --King Vivil (Talk) 17:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Good news! I can't wait until we get to 1000 articles! Ah... are you sure its that? I might take a video of it then delete it... =[ Thats alright, everyone enjoys lazy days/weeks/months (when youre feeling lazy you lose count of time don't you). Anyway let me know when your back around! Great Gratz hope you enjoy it lol! Just got reply: "I'm sorry, this type of forum is no longer being added to wikis onWikia. You could choose to use forums outside of Wikia and link to themfrom the wiki, or just use the current wiki-forums." Hey me and goodison are making an advert for the wiki and we are gathering some quotes from our users for the ending. You got any? Also it might be an idea archiving your talk page soon!